Día de resfriado
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Karma no es muy propenso a enfermarse, pero cuando lo hace no puede ni salir de la cama. Nagisa como buen amigo lo cuidará, pero... ¿Qué tanto esta dispuesto a hacer para "curar" a Karma?


**Día de resfriado**

— ¡Ya voy!... que pesados— dijo un pelirrojo envuelto en una manta rumbo a la puerta — ¿Quién es?

—Karma, soy yo— escuchó una suave voz detrás de la puerta que reconoció enseguida.

—Nagisa, que pasa si tú tienes llaves de mi casa— dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta y con ello encontrándose con "un montón de bolsas con piernas", según él. Aquella persona que cargaba las bolsas entró sin vacilar al hogar ajeno, revelando tras las bolsas a un joven de cabellos y ojos celeste.

—Karma ya me abriste pero no te quedes ahí parado, ve a la cama, dejaré las cosas en la cocina y ahora subo— el pelirrojo ni siquiera inquirió nada y solo acató ordenes de su amigo, después de pocos minutos el celeste entro en su habitación con un balde de agua tibia, bolsas, trapos y hielo, se acercó una silla junto a la cama del chico, puso ahí sus cosas y mojó un tramo con agua tibia, se arrodillo junto al pelirrojo y comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

— ¿Qué haces Nagisa?

—Aun tienes fiebre, no puedes tomar una ducha, pero eso no significa que debas estar sucio

—No me refería a eso, deberías estar en la universidad

—Hoy no tengo clases

—Mientes

—Las clases de un día no son tan importantes como tu salud, pero lamento no haber venido antes

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hace dos días que no asistes a clases

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No vamos en la misma facultad

—Me preocupas— dijo el celeste mientras secaba el rostro de su amigo y comenzaba a poner hielo en una bolsa.

— ¿Fuiste a mi facultad?

—Voy todos los días después del trabajo para ver que no te metas en problemas

—Gracias cariño~

— ¡K-karma!— el menor estrujó la bolsa de hielo entre sus manos remoliendo los cubos —Y-ya veo que estas bastante bien para hacer bromas

— ¿Te iras?— el celeste nunca se esperó esa respuesta pero negó de inmediato y colocó en su frente un trapo húmedo y después la bolsa de hielos.

—Me quedare y te cuidaré, es un pago por no venir antes

—No tienes la obligación

—Eres mi amigo, la tengo… y aunque no la tuviera quiero hacerlo— el celeste se levantó y rejuntó sus cosas para salir del cuarto no sin antes hablarle por última vez a su amigo —Estaré en la cocina, si me necesitas solo grita mi nombre. Ahora duerme un poco, te hace falta— las órdenes del celeste eran acatadas sin rechistar, él solo sonrió con ternura y se dispuso a dormir.

Después de un rato se despertó por el ruido que había en su habitación, adormilado buscó al autor del ruido encontrándose con un celeste que planchaba y doblaba la ropa ajena.

—Nagisa…—susurró el ojidorado.

—Oh Karma, disculpa ¿Te desperté?

—No, ya me había cansado de dormir— el chico se empezó a incorporar y el celeste desconectó rápidamente la plancha para ir a ayudarlo —Hoy estas muy cariñoso Nagisa~— el celeste no pudo más que sonrojarse.

—Eres mi amigo, me preocupo por ti y más porque tú casi nunca te enfermas

—Ni lo menciones, aun me da vueltas la cabeza

—Te traeré un analgésico ¿Tienes hambre?

—No tengo medicina en casa y sí, muchísima— dijo el pelirrojo… pero al aire pues no notó que el celeste ya no estaba en la habitación desde antes de que pudiera contestar —A veces odio ese talento tuyo— en menos de dos minutos el menor volvió con una bandeja en la cual cargaba un plato de gachas de arroz, un plato de salmón ahumado, sopa de miso y camarones fritos, jugo de frutilla, un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? No tenía nada en casa

—Lo sé, por eso compre antes de venir

—Oh si… el monstruo de bolsas

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Lo cocinaste tú?— preguntó emocionado el pelirrojo al tener la bandeja con delicias frente a él.

—Por supuesto, no dejaría que nadie más te cocinara ni te compraría comida chatarra

— ¿Puedo empezar?

—Primero la pastilla— Karma accedió y la tomó, después devoró a gusto, con una amena plática con Nagisa, su comida. Siempre había dicho que su comida favorita es la que él mismo se preparaba, pero mentía un poquito. En realidad tenía otro platillo favorito y ese era la sazón del azulino. Al terminar de comer el celeste le hizo dormir de nuevo, en los ratos que el ojidorado despertaba el celeste le acompañaba, platicando, leyendo o simplemente estando ahí para él sin hacer ni una pregunta… después de todo no necesitaba hacerlas, conocía perfectamente la vida ajena como el contrario la suya.

—Nagisa… quiero jugo de frutilla— llamó el pelirrojo con voz apagada y rápidamente el celeste le ayudo a incorporarse en la cama para servirle un poco del jugo pedido, en el proceso se dio cuenta de la fiebre altísima del chico.

—La fiebre te ha subido

—No es nada— sonrió el pelirrojo al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo —Ya se me pasará

—Duerme pequeño demonio, te servirá

—No quiero que te escapes de la habitación otra vez— dijo autoritario el ojidorado cuando sintió al celeste acercarse a la puerta.

—No podría hacerlo, no teniéndote en ese estado, vamos descansa… yo iré por unas cosas y vuelvo— el contrario sonrió y se dispuso a dormir, minutos más tarde el celeste volvía con hielo y trapos los cuales puso en la frente del contrario —Karma… lucha— dijo al ver el rostro rojo y sudado de su amigo, la fiebre aumentaba. Horas pasaron y el pelirrojo parecía mejor por ratos y por ratos empeoraba su condición, el celeste solo repetía sus cuidados básicos esperando sirvieran de algo.

—Na…nagisa…nagisa…ven…no te…vayas— dijo entre susurros el pelirrojo cuando su condición estaba en la peor parte pues la fiebre parecía ser más que eso, llegaba a los 39 grados y eso era demasiado, el celeste estaba literalmente llorando por sentirse tan impotente, tomó entre sus manos la ajena propinándole besos a esta sin importarle nada.

—Te prometo que estaré contigo toda mi vida, Karma— y siguió así, aferrado a su mano hasta que cayó dormido.

.

.

.

—…Nagisa…— susurró un pelirrojo mientras paseaba su mirada por el cuarto asustándose de no ver al celeste por ningún lado, quiso incorporarse pero al acto se detuvo cuando sintió un peso extra y un fuerte apretón que se intensificó cuando realizó movimiento alguno, a su lado se encontraba acostado el celeste con su mano fuertemente agarrada por las finas manos del andrógino, solo pudo sonreír y abrazar al de hebras azules para volver a dormir.

.

.

.

—Huele delicioso...—susurró un pelirrojo mientras se incorporaba en la cama —Ou... aún estoy un poco mareado... hey Nagisa...— no hubo respuesta y revisó por toda la habitación buscando al celeste sin encontrarlo, suspiró con tristeza para bajar a la cocina, a pesar de todo tenía hambre y debía de saciarla.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al bajar las escaleras pudo oír la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos tararear, solo pudo reír suavemente cosa que fue respondida con un "Buenos días"

—Buenos días, mi linda Yamato Nadeshiko

—Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, pero no debiste levantarte aun estas enfermo

—No puedo andar de flojo todo el tiempo, tengo que trabajar

—Oh no señor, tú no sales a ningún lado— dijo al sentir al pelirrojo salir de la casa.

—Solo voy por el periódico y ¿Ni siquiera al trabajo?

—Ni al trabajo, hoy nos quedaremos a descansar

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Ya le dije a Touka y dijo que ella me cubría el turno, así que me quedaré a cuidarte— le sonrió al verlo entrar y dejar el periódico sobre la mesa.

—Gracias cariño~— dijo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba al celeste por detrás ya que estaba cocinando.

—Te amo, haría eso y más

—Sabes que soy igual, te amo— volteo el rostro del celeste para plantarle un beso suave pero apasionado que no tardó en ser correspondido, pero después de unos segundos... la ilusión se rompió haciéndolos recordar que eran solo mejores amigos y que no estaban casados como ellos siempre soñaban. Se separaron inmediatamente rojos por la vergüenza y con los latidos acelerados. El celeste terminó de preparar el desayuno y el pelirrojo acomodó la mesa, no se dijeron nada, no hacía falta pedir perdón a pesar de haberse besado por "error", después de todo ¿Para qué pedir perdón por algo que hiciste a propósito y de lo cual no te arrepientes para nada? Comieron sin mayor percance, felices por la compañía del otro; aunque sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Una vez terminaron como si fueran una pareja de casados recogieron la mesa y después juntos lavaron los trastes. Como el pelirrojo se sentía mejor le insistió al celeste en ayudarlo con las tareas del hogar, a regañadientes el celeste acepto la ayuda y juntos limpiaron la casa, regaron el jardín de la azotea del mayor (cosa que no era suyo sino de Nagisa quien sin pedir consentimiento comenzó a inundar la azotea de plantas una vez entraron a la universidad).

—Sé que te dije que podías ayudarme pero esto es demasiado, estas enfermo no puedes salir— regañaba el celeste mientras su amigo se ponía una chaqueta y una bufanda para salir de la casa, no hacía tanto frio pero ya era otoño entonces refrescaba un poco el ambiente por ello el celeste no quería que su amado pelirrojo saliera, no quería que se enfermara más.

—No importa estoy mejor, además si me quedo como larva en la cama será peor para mi salud, debo salir

—...Esta bien pero tendrás que cargar las compras

—Claro, nunca dejaría que una hermosa dama cargara demasiado peso, no sería un caballero

— ¡K-karma!— el pelirrojo río y después salió agarrando de la mano al chico mientras jalaba de él, ambos sabían bien que estaban haciendo... sabían bien que no eran cosas que hicieran los amigos, pero ellos no querían ser amigos, de hecho ni siquiera querían ser novios... ambos aunque no lo aceptaran querían estar juntos, unidos por el mayor legado que conocían, querían estar casados. Ese era su sueño desde que cada uno descubrió sus sentimientos pero ambos eran cobardes a su manera... aunque con los años que llevaban juntos en algunas ocasiones se les olvidaba el título de amistad que aun conservaban y parecían la pareja de casados que ellos soñaban, y esta era una de esas ocasiones, pues ambos iban cogidos de la mano, riendo por las cosas que hablaban y haciendo la compra para la comida preguntándose mutuamente que podían hacer y que gustaría cada uno, como el celeste llevaba el pelo suelto (más por el frio que por otra cosa) parecían la perfecta pareja que no tenía problemas y si los tenía sabían cómo resolveros. La belleza de la "chica" aunada al guapo pelirrojo los hacían verse como una pareja de revista, como modelos y todos les veían, buscando donde estarían las cámaras que fotografiaran aquella bella imagen de Yamato Nadeshiko y Fukuzawa Yukichi. Se sentían acosados y realmente lo eran así que con las cosas que llevaban decidieron volver a casa, ambos consumidos por la vergüenza y los celos que les provocaba que chicos y chicas se fijaran de "esa" forma en su contrario.

—Como si no hubieran visto nunca a dos amigos salir a comprar ingredientes para la comida—suspiró el pelirrojo mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, Nagisa le imitó y pasaron la tarde juntos entre risas, juegos, preparativos para comida, etc., hasta que terminaron en el sillón con una manta y jugando videojuegos.

— ¡Volví a ganar!— gritó el celeste y el pelirrojo le vio algo molesto por el rabillo del ojo.

—Quiero la revancha— dijo molesto el chico mientras reiniciaba el juego. Este parecía haberse trabado.

—No, ya basta, tienes los ojos rojos por mirar mucho tiempo la pantalla

—Estoy bien— refutó mientras se levantaba para checar si la consola estaba mal, más sin embargo en el momento en el que se paró perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lleno en el suelo alfombrado.

— ¡Karma!— el celeste se acercó para ayudarlo, sin embargo el ambarino no respondía a los llamados. Le revisó la temperatura y se llevó una mala pasada, había aumentado. Sin vacilaciones le puso el termómetro mientras lo llevaba a su habitación para poder recostarlo —Tiene 38°, no es tan alta pero debe estar muy cansado

—Nagi…sa… tengo… frío— susurró el pelirrojo revolviéndose entre las cobijas.

—Está empapado en sudor— desarropó al pelirrojo para comenzar a desvestirlo. Primero le desabotonó la camisa, desabrochó el cinturón y comenzaba a bajar el cierre del pantalón cuando una mano le agarró la muñeca.

—Nagisa… que travieso

— ¡Karma! Debes dormir, te quitaré la ropa que está llena de sudor— trato de recostar al mencionado pero este lo abrazó de la cintura y comenzó a darle besos en el vientre—. Karma

—Sé mío, Nagisa— lo atrajo más hacia si para poder llenarse del aroma del muchacho. El celeste con la cara roja trataba de deshacerse del agarre así que se revolvía entre los brazos del pelirrojo, cosa que molesto a este en sobremanera. Jaló del brazo del celeste haciendo que el pequeño cayera sobre el cuerpo del ambarino que rápidamente hizo que se sentara a horcajadas en su regazo.

— ¿Q-qué pretendes con esto… Karma?— preguntó mientras sentía como el, desesperado, tacto de su amigo le recorría todo el cuerpo, dándole caricias por encima de la tela. De repente las caricias pararon y se oyó una risilla burlesca, el azulino le dirigió una mirada a la cara sonrojada de Karma, causa de la fiebre, que mostraba esa risa de demonio… de poder y ambición.

—Sigue con lo que hacías— Nagisa no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería así que se quedó en blanco unos segundos, el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua molesto y tomó las manos de su amigo para posicionarlas encima de su pantalón, donde estaba el cierre a medio abrir —Sigue haciéndolo ya— con palabras tan severas movía las manos del celeste de forma que masajeara su miembro por encima de la tela de dos prendas —Por favor, hazlo— la cara implorante que tenía Karma no hacía más que tentar a Nagisa. Se recriminaba internamente por no mantener la cabeza completamente fría para controlar la situación y de igual forma se recriminaba por no sucumbir ante sus más profundos deseos. Más sin embargo esos momentos de duda sirvieron para que Karma perdiera la paciencia y terminara por voltear la situación dejando a Nagisa aprisionado debajo de él—. Si no vas a hacerlo yo tendré que ocuparme de todo

— ¡Ah!— soltó un pequeño grito de dolor cuando sintió una mordida por parte del demonio en su cuello —Karma… detente— ante tal petición el mencionado se dispuso a atacar los labios de su amigo ferozmente mientras conducía las manos de Nagisa para que siguieran quitándole la ropa, cosa que inconscientemente acató el celeste, mientras él se dedicaba a quitarle las prendas que podía al pequeño.

—Dime que pare— susurró en los labios del contrario ahogando un gemido cuando sintió la mano del azulino estrujar delicadamente su miembro por encima de la tela del bóxer.

—Quítame toda la ropa— ordenó el otro con una voz llena de lujuria mientras recostaba al pelirrojo para con un rápido movimiento deshacerse de lo último que faltaba, el bóxer de su amado, se relamió los labios antes de comenzar a besar el cuello del contrario mientras con una mano recorría su torso. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas y rozaban la piel del ambarino, pero con eso lo hacía sentir un placer tortuoso por anhelar con desesperación un tacto más profundo.

Karma se dedicó a quitar la camisa de su amigo y con ello también los bóxers de este. Una vez pasada esta línea ya no habría vuelta atrás, ambos habían conseguido lo que se propusieron. Caer en el profundo placer.

Mientras Nagisa dejaba un rastro de besos por el pecho del pelirrojo este se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello. Nagisa comenzó a lamer y mordisquear uno de los pezones, ya erectos, de Karma y el otro era atendido por las yemas de sus dedos que lo masajeaban en círculos y apretaban suavemente de vez en cuando. Cuando decidió dejar de atender los pezones del pelirrojo subió para volver a besarlo, en aquel momento Karma aprovechó para volver a dejar a Nagisa debajo y mientras se besaban el pelirrojo comenzó un vaivén de movimientos ascendentes y descendentes en el pene del celeste. Cuando ascendía a la punta bajaba un poco el prepucio y daba pequeños toques y masajes en círculo con la yema del índice en el glande arrancándole varios gritos de placer al contrario.

Por su lado el celeste enterraba las uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

Karma decidió bajar con una cadena de besos desde la comisura de los labios, pasando por el cuello, el torso, el vientre, la ingle hasta acabar levantando una de las piernas del celeste y recorrer con los labios (apenas rozando la piel) la parte interna de los muslos, suspirando y mordiéndolos antes de comenzar a lamerlos en camino al pene del celeste. Mientras tanto este se atendía a si mismo los pezones con ligeras presiones y movimientos circulares.

— ¡Karma! ¡Mmm! ¡Me está matando el calor ahí abajo!— gritó Nagisa mientras tomaba de los cabellos a Karma para dirigirlo hacía su pene erecto, palpitante y caliente en espera de ser atendido.

—A sus órdenes, princesa— bufó el pelirrojo antes de tomar el miembro entre sus manos bajando el prepucio para dejar expuesto el glande del pequeño celeste. Le dio una pequeña mordida, casi imperceptible por lo delicada que fue, que hizo gritar de placer al contrario. Comenzó a lamer la parte inferior del pene antes de meterlo por completo en su boca y empezar con las felaciones con la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda masajeaba los testículos suavemente. Continuo así por un largo rato, dando succiones y lamidas a los testículos intercaladas con las felaciones al falo del celeste.

—Es-espera… Karma ¡Ah!… a-un no quiero co…rrerme— susurró con poca coherencia en su voz el celeste, el pelirrojo detuvo su acto suavemente de forma que aun después de parar el contrario siguiera sintiendo los roces grabados en la piel.

—Dime que quieres

—Ya lo sabes

—Pídemelo con esa voz tan lujuriosa que tienes— en otros casos el celeste se hubiera enfadado en sobremanera pero ahora que sus ojos estaban nublados en lujuria lo único que deseaba era obtener placer.

—Metete dentro de mí— con un rápido movimiento se posicionó encima de Karma —Metete muy dentro de mí y hazme tuyo de la manera más salvaje posible— la perversa cara de Nagisa y el hecho de que empezara a masturbarlo solo lo hizo encenderse aún más. Con una mano lo atrajo hacia si para poder besarlo y con la otra comenzaba estimular el ano del pequeño. Daba pequeños movimientos en círculo, con dos dedos, y paraba para separar un poco la entrada. Una vez sintió necesario comenzar a introducir dedos alcanzó como pudo la vaselina que estaba encima de la cómoda, se untó un poco en los dedos y botó el frasco sin ningún cuidado de regar su contenido.

Con suma delicadeza introdujo uno de sus dedos y comenzó con movimientos circulares, mientras gemía en la boca del contrario por el buen juego de manos que estaba realizando el celeste con su pene y testículos. Introdujo un segundo dedo y continuó con los movimientos circulares mientras intentaba a la par llegar un poco más profundo en su compañero. Buscaba concretamente el punto P, ese lugar que rozaba con el lóbulo inferior de la próstata. Supo que lo encontró cuando el celeste no pudo ahogar el gemido y en cambio deshizo el beso para poder gritar con total libertad. Siguió masajeando ese lugar durante unos cinco segundos para luego sacar fortuitamente los dedos.

Nagisa entendió perfectamente lo que seguía, condujo el pene de su contrario hacia la entrada de su recto y se penetró suavemente, cuando se hubo acostumbrado empezaron un vaivén de movimientos de adentro hacia afuera con un meneo de caderas sincronizado. Karma hacía lo posible por penetrarlo tan profundo con el propósito de volver a encontrar el punto de mayor placer y estimularlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Las embestidas continuaron y se intensificaban con el paso de los minutos, tan solo se oían los gritos de placer en la habitación. Poco después, y extasiado por las contracciones que le propinaban al pene los músculos del recto, llegó al orgasmo liberando todo el semen dentro del celeste. Poco después el azulino llegó también al clímax y cayó encima del cuerpo sudoroso del pelirrojo.

—Nagisa, perdón, me corrí dentro

—No importa Karma… no importa si eres tú— y con ello cayeron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.

.

.

.

—Karma… Kar… ¡Karma!— se despertó de golpe el celeste encontrando a su lado un Karma que le miraba divertido.

—Buenos días, princesa— al celeste se le encendió el rostro y por la vergüenza volvió a acostarse para taparse la cara con las sabanas.

—Perdón

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Tenías fiebre y yo solo me aproveché de la situación para hacer…eso— susurró esto último un poco apenado —Y no te cuidé como se debía

—Pero si estoy perfecto, la fiebre desapareció y me siento completamente renovado— le quitó las sabanas de la cara al menor y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza —Lo que me preocupa es que te haya pasado la infección

—Si así fuera… ya sabes cómo quitármela— dijo con un tono muy lascivo mientras se abrazaba al pelirrojo y se acurrucaba en su pecho, este solo aceptó el tacto y lo imitó.

—Solo espero que no se haga un círculo vicioso o si no ninguno de los dos saldrá de la habitación

.

.

.

 _ **Terminé :'D ok, me retrasé un día pero todo cuenta! . Quería subir este fic como especial de San Valentín, pero no lo logré! DX Lo siento :c**_

 _ **Aun así espero que les gustara el OS hot ¬w¬ déjenme saber si les gustó en los comentarios :3**_

 _ **Bueno nos vemos, se cuidan, adiós, chao!**_

 _ **P.D: Mi instructor es gay D: ya no tengo oportunidad con él :'c ok no XD Jajajaja**_

 _ **P.D2: Feliz 14 de febrero! w (atrasado :'v)**_


End file.
